The Winged Horror: Tabuu Reborn
by KIU4EV
Summary: Two newcomers join the Smash Bros. Calpurnia, the half angel half demon, and Jade, her demon sister have to band together to survive the awkward, dramatic episodes of teenage life. Living with everyone at the Smash Mansion with the others. But that is not their biggest problem. An old enemy has reappeared, and the epic battle begins, but in their darkest hour, will good triumph?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Newcomer on the Way

It was another beautiful evening at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was down in the cafeteria for dinner. Just another part of the daily routine. But little did the know that things were going to change.  
"Attention all Smashers. I have a very important announcement to make." everyone turned their heads towards the floating, hand less glove.  
"What does Master Hand want now? If he takes away our R+R time, I'm going to go psycho!" the spiky haired bluennette grunted sarcastically as he fixed his dark green headband that wrapped around his forehead.  
"Calm down Ike. He would have to be pretty stupid to do that. So it is probably something else." said Marth, another bluennette, sitting across from him, poking at his dinner. Marth and Ike were were skilled swordsmen and had blue hair. Marth was the Prince of Altea. He wore a bronze headband with a red jewel in the center. Everyone teased him on how it was a tiara. (Poor Marth :'c). His hair was more brushed down than Ike's. Ike was a strong knight and an excellent fighter. Both had blue eyes.  
Ike nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe Master Hand is going to give us a break." Pit said optimistically. He was an angel with bright, ocean blue eyes, white feathered wings, and spiky, brown hair. On his head, he wore a golden laurel crown; and for shoes, he wore sandals. He was the servant of the goddess of light, Lady Palutena.  
"Don't count on it Pit. You know how strict he is." Marth pointed out. All nodded in agreement. Everyone was anxious to hear the news. Anticipation and excitemet was stirring in the air.  
"We are going to have a new brawler join us tomorrow. I want you to be welcoming to her, and to show her around. Give her all the help she needs." the glove told the group.  
"Yes! Finally! Another girl!" exclaimed Samus while doing a fist pump. "I can't wait to meet her!" Peach giggled happily. "I'm quite interested to get to know her" Zelda replied.  
These three girls were the only in the mansion. (Sadly) Samus was a girl with a long, blonde pony tail. She was not the type that liked to be messed with. She had a fiery, intelligent personality. Peach was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was a bubbly, oblivious, blonde with a jeweled, golden crown on the top of her head. She was easy going and very optimistic. Last, but not least, was Zelda. She was the Princess of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom on her left hand. She had long, brown, braided hair with her bangs tied on either side of her face. She wore a golden crown with a blue jewel in the center. This went across her forehead. She was a calm, serene, and intelligent girl. Since they were the only girls, they were very close. And they intended to make the new girl feel very welcome.  
"She will arrive tomorrow at 10 am. Please make her feel welcome. That is all." Master Hand informed the Smashers as he departed from the room. The conversations is the room got a little noisier after the news of a new brawler was delivered. everyone was curious to meet her. After dinner, the Smashers returned to their dorms and turned in for the night. But many questions were buzzing through their heads. What powers did she use? Who was this new girl? What was her name?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Girl Comes to Town

That morning, everyone was finishing up their chores early so they could spend more time with the new girl. They frequently asked Master Hand about the newcomer, but he said that it would be a secret until the last minute. So, they just decided to be patient.

(New Girl's POV)

"I think this is the right place" the girl said to herself as she walked up to the mansion. The mansion was a three story high, school-dorm-like building. The door was golden with the Smash Ball insignia on it. The stone path that lead up to it had rose bushes lining the sides. Also, there were cherry blossom trees on either side that made a tunnel. Beams of sunlight were able to poke through the canopy. She opened the door and entered the lobby where she finally met Master Hand. They greeted with... well... a hand shake.  
"Glad to see that you made it. I hope the journey was safe. Let's continue our chat while I show you your room." said Master Hand. On the way to her room, Master Hand gave the new girl a tour of the whole mansion. But it took longer than expected. But, the tour was drawing to a close.  
"Thank you. I'm happy that I was able to be included. When do I get to meet the others? And when do I get to kick some butt in Brawl time?" She asked eagerly.  
"Calm down. Save the energy for brawl. You'll see the others soon enough. And where iiiiiissss... Ah! Here we are! Your room." Master Hand pointed to a door with the number 39 on it. She stepped inside to see medium sized bedroom with everything she needed. A bed, dresser, desk, closet, typical bathroom, window, and a treasure chest. The room was a Greek/Roman style. The bed posts looked like stone pillars from the temples. The mattress and comforters were made of clouds, and the pillows were filled with downy feathers. The ceiling had the picture of the blue sky with clouds, and a sunset.  
"I love it Master Hand."  
"I'm glad you do. All off our rooms are custom made for the character based on where they're from, so they will feel more like home."  
"That's very thoughtful. And the map of the mansion should come in handy too."  
"Oh, look at the time. It's 5:00. Let's go get you introduced to everyone at the cafeteria."  
"Sounds like a plan."

(In the Cafeteria: Girls's POV)

"I wonder when we're going to me the new girl." Peach said with concern in her voice.  
"She'll be here. I bet Master Hand is just finishing up the tour." Zelda reassured.  
"I wonder what her powers are?' Samus wondered.  
The cafeteria door swung open with Master Hand floating through. And walking beside him was... The New Girl! She had long blonde hair that went down past her butt. Her long bangs covered her right eye, but the left eye, that was uncovered, was a sparkling sapphire blue. She wore a black head band. On it, a red rose w/ white, short, lacey ribbons hung from the left side. She wore a black choker with a crystal cross on it. In the center was a flat, purple diamond shaped jewel with a black sliver on it. It almost looked like a purple snake eye. She wore a black, skin tight top with short, little, leather frills hanging down from it. On her shoulders, she wore platinum shoulder pads with Greek patterns on it. She wore a white fustanella skirt with brown leather straps hanging down from the belt. Each strap had golden lining on in. Underneath her fustanella, she wore black, skin tight, black short shorts. (And no, that was not a spelling mistake). She wore a black leather belt with a rose pattern embroidered on it. On her left thigh, she wore a platinum thigh ring. For shoes, She wore black sandals with straps criss crossing up her legs til just below her knees. She wore black gloves that attached to her arm bracers. They also had straps, criss crossing til just before her elbows. Overall, her outfit was ancient-female-Greek/Roman-warrior style. But what really caught everyone's attention was the fact that she had a glowing, bright blue halo above her head!  
"Everyone, this is Calpurnia. She is the newcomer. Treat her nicely and respectfully. Girls, why don't you let Calpurnia sit with you."  
"Ok!" Peach giggled. She then motioned Calpurnia to come sit with them. At their table was Zelda, Samus and Peach. Now accompanied by Calpurnia.  
"Hello. I'm Peach. That's Zelda and that's Samus." Peach greeting in a giddy tone.  
"I hope we can all be great friends." Zelda said.  
"Also, if the boys give you any trouble, just let me know. I'll make sure to put them back in their place if they step out of line and try to hurt you." Samus commented.  
"Now now Samus. It's ok. I can handle things myself." Calpurnia reassured her.  
"So, tell us about yourself. Like your full name, what you are, and where are you from?" Zelda asked.  
"My full name is Calpurnia Lunesta Rosebolt Celestia. I am an Angel. I come from Skyworld and I am assistant/taskmaster to Lady Palutena, the goddess of light." Calpurnia said pride fully. The girls gasped. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Did she says something wrong?  
"Looks like we have another Angel with us." Samus mentioned. "See over there? That boy with the white wings, brown hair, sandals, and laurel crown?.." Calpurnia nodded in as she looked... "He is an angel to. He is also from Skyworld and helps Lady Palutena. His name is Pit, and he is the Captain of her army." Zelda popped in.  
"Oh, so that's the famous Captain that her grace mentioned? I've never seen him before now." Calpurnia mentioned.  
"The spikey bluenette is Ike, the other bluenette is Marth. The guy with the pointy ears and the green hat is Link, the guy with the red cap is ... well ... Red the Pokemon Trainer, and the spiky red head is Roy." Samus explained. "You'll meet the others later."  
After dinner, the everyone went back to their dorms to go to bed. In the girls dorm, there were eight doors. There was Zelda's room, Samus's room, Peach's room, Nana the Ice Climbers' room, Calpurnia's room, the Girls' Lounge, and two spare rooms. In the Girls' Lounge, There were enough bunk beds so the girls could have a sleep over together. The Boys' dorm was basically the same, but there were more rooms. (We need more Brawler Girls Sakurai! Just saying!)  
The girls decided to have a 'Welcome to the Club' sleepover in the Girls' Lounge so they could get to know her better. Once everyone was gathered, they all started to chat.  
"This is Nana, she sits with her brother Popo. So that's why you didn't see her earlier." Peach explained.  
"So Calpurnia, what are your powers?" Samus asked. Calpurnia thought about her official moves that she was going to use in Brawl. After pondering on the subject, it hit her.  
"I can generate weapons from light and darkness, watch." Calpurnia's hands began to glow. The right hand was glowing a bluish aura, it gave you that warm and safe feeling. But the left hand was a different story. It emitted a reddish aura. It gave you a cold chill down your spine, and it also gave you a very unwelcoming feeling. She brought her hands together, and the auras spouted together and condensed. After a moment or so, the girls could see a solid, metallic object underneath the mist. A sword? Calpurnia then wiped away the mist to reveal her signature weapon, a silvery, platinum sword with the guard curving upwards to look like wings equipped with a yin-yang rose in the center.  
"This is my sword Nevaeh. (Heaven spelled backwards). It is the weapon I'm going to use in brawl. But I will also be able to launch aura blasts. For my up attack, I'll jump high, then come down slicing Nevaeh towards the enemy. For my down attack, I'll thrust Neveah into the ground releasing a pulse/wave of light. To block, I'll create a Shield of platinum light. Finally, for my sideways dash attack, I will spin in a tornado of light, rose petals, and thorns in that direction. The petals and thorns will shoot out in the direction where I'm dashing." Calpurnia explained.  
"That's so cool!" Nana exclaimed in awe.  
"Just one quick thing." Samus said. If you're an angel, how are you able to generate darkness?" Everyone nodded and looked back at Calpurnia. She was hiding something, everyone could tell. The secret was almost out. Busted! Calpurnia had a look of regret and shame on her face. She looked at everyone with a serious face.  
"Since you're my friends, I'm willing to tell you. You guys have the right to know. But you HAVE to promise to keep this a secret from the boys, ok?"  
"Of course Calpurnia. Us girls have got to stick together." Peach assured her as she placed her hand on Calpurnia's shoulder. "And you're one of us now." Zelda mentioned. "And besides, we keep secrets from the boys all the time. It drives them absolutely nuts!" Samus teased. All of the girls laughed, but Calpurnia just smiled.  
"I'm ashamed of who I am. I carry this burden everyday. Just brace yourself. Ok... Here goes." Calpurnia said. She took off her arm bracers. Revealing markings on both of her fore-arms. The right arm and hand was covered with a blue and golden, wavy design while the left was covered with a red and black, jagged design. The girls' eyes grew wide, and some of their mouths dropped. But Calpurnia wasn't done there! She reach behind her back just as if if she was going to take off her belt. But instead, she reached under her skirt and pulled out a long, black, scaly tail with a heart on the end. The girls gasped in horror and surprised. Calpurnia then finally told everyone what she was.  
"I am a half Angel, half Demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret Reaveled

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH. MY. GOD! Or at least that's what everyone's faces said. The room was dead silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the loud music coming from the boys dorm across the field. My secret was out. And I really regret what I just did. I felt my face get all hot. My chest felt like it was tightening up, like it was imploding. I started crying. Tears were pouring from my face and there was no sign of stopping. I lowered my head in shame and stuffed my face into my palms.  
"THERE!" I shouted. "Take a good long look!" I spread out my legs and arms, and lifted my tail. "I'm hideous; an abomination; a MONSTER" I screamed.  
"I'm a HALF BREED. Not only that, but I'm one half of the two most powerful celestial enemies in the history of the universe! I'm a forbidden child! " I screamed.  
Then turned my back towards the girls, not wanting to see their faces of judgement. I was so embarrassed. I kept this secret hidden for years and I'm finally glad I got it off my chest.  
"If you guys hate me for what I am, then I understand. Everybody except for one person rejected me as a person. Something lower than nothing. Only Lady Palutena excepted me as a person. She loved and cared for me when my parents didn't. So, I'm used to being alone." I said. As I kept my back turned, and my eyes shut, I kept crying. finally glad I was set free from my secret, or at least to the girls. I don't want to keep secrets from my friends. Even if this one costs me them.  
After a moment in total mental darkness, I felt a hand on my shoulder; patting it gently. "There, there, honey." A motherly voice cooed in my ear. "Everything is ok." I opened my eyes and turned around to see Zelda. With a kind, sweet, calm, motherly look on her face. In fact, she was even smiling!  
"But but but but but..." I stuttered for a second. "But I thought that you would hate me for being a half Angel, half Demon." I muttered out of curiosity and shock. Zelda smiled even brighter and giggled. I spun around and glanced at the others. They were smiling too! Was I hallucinating? I then returned my gaze back to Zelda.  
"We are all different. It's what makes us who we are. You are still one of us." She reassured me.  
"Yeah. You being what you are makes the mansion more exciting!" Peach popped in. Samus nodded in agreement.  
"Light or Dark, we still love yahs!" Nana ran and hugged my legs. The other girls came in and we all did a group hug. I felt so warm and safe. Was I also feeling... happiness? Yes I was! For the first time.  
"We're all in this together!" I shouted. And the girls shouted back. We all hugged tighter and laughed. "Thanks you guys!" I said as I cried out the last of my tears. But they were tears of happiness.  
Once the sudden drama bomb aftermath had lifted, we continued to talk and get to know each other. Everyone was so nice. At least the girls were. I knew nothing about the boys yet. And I hope to not.  
"So tell us a little more about yourself Calpurnia." Samus asked. I pondered over what you guys would consider the basic info on a person.  
"Well, I'm 16, like everyone else, my favorite colors are red, purple, white, black, and blue. My birthday is June 15. And my favorite flower is the rose, as you can see by my two related accessories." The girls nodded. "And I like anything with sugar!" I said with a bit of drool.  
"Who doesn't?" Samus mentioned. And we all laughed.  
"What can you do?" Peach asked.  
"I can use my halo as a boomerang, and my tail as an extra arm. I can cooking, sew, draw anime, and I can cast spells." I replied.  
"Cool." the others said. Throughout the night, we chatted, laughed, and made fun of many things we don't like. But soon, we all tucked in for the night. I got the bed closet to the window.  
Before I shut my eyes, I looked out and gazed at the stars. They were like glowing diamonds in a black sea. And the moon was out. I could see the garden clear, by the detail, as if it was day. I could also hear the wind blowing. It was very peaceful.  
I think I'm gonna like it here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Memories and New Challenges

I was dreaming. About a memory from a long time ago. I was 5 years old again. My blonde, layered hair tied back in a ponytail with the bangs brushed back. I was wearing

my short, skin tight, black shorts under my white, lacey dress. With that, I wore my black flats on my tiny feet. Poking out from a strategically cut hole in my skirt was my black tail,

wagging slowly back and forth. And above my head, shining brightly in the night, was my baby blue halo.

There were three other people that night. I only recognized two. There was a small boy, only a month older than I was. Dressed in a white, loose scarf, a loose T-Shirt,

black skin tight shorts, and sandals. He had sapphire blue eyes and short, spiky, brown hair and a pair of little white wings. There was also a beautiful woman that was tall, green haired,

and glowing. She was my goddess, Lady Palutena. The other was an old friend, and my guardian. A warrior and the leader of the group known as The Freedom Fighters. It is also known

as The Resistance. His name was Firestar.

At that moment, I recognized this past memory. It was when I went on my journey; to train and learn how to control my powers. I was training for ten years at the

Freedom Fighters' Headquarters down on the SurfaceWorld/ Earth, and then came back to SkyWorld, my true I returned, I looked everywhere for that angel boy with the

other half of my necklace, but I couldn't find him. After a year or so, I was invited to Smash Brawl.

I remember that that boy was someone who was close to me. He was my best friend, and my companion. We would always explore the Temple together and go on little

adventures. I also remember that whenever someone picked on me, either for being a half breed, or a wingless creature, he would stand up for me. That's a true friend right there. And I

did the same for him. He stood up for me, and I stood up for him. But when I left for training, I left behind my one and only friend. My best friend. But I couldn't remember his name.

When I was little, I had a black and white yin-yang necklace. It was like one of those friendship necklaces that you can give one half to a friend, and you would keep

the other half. Well, before I left, I gave him the black half of the yin-yang necklace. And we both promised to each other that whenever we looked at our halves, we would remember

each other, and all of the great, fun memories we had. After that, all I remember from that night was riding in the chariot that would take me to the Freedom Fighters' Training Camp.

After the end of the memory dream, I woke up. The sunlight was shining bright through the window and onto my face. It hurt me eyes but the warmth was wonderful.

But soon that light was blocked by something. when my blurry morning vision cleared, I saw a yellow creature sitting on my chest, staring at me with it's shiny, black eyes.  
"Pika-Pi."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The creature jumped off as I rolled over off the bed and on to the floor. What was even better was that I fell off from the top bunk and landed with a sickening THUD. (Great...Just Peachy! l:Z Now I'll have a big ass bruise on my back.) And Speaking of peaches, Princess Peach sat up and screamed too, along with Zelda and Samus. They all leaped out of bed and got into a fighting stance, looking around furiously.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
"ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!"  
"Calpurnia! ARE YOU OK?!" They all said to me. At that point, I was still on the floor sprawled on my back from the fall. I sat up slowly, saying ow over and over and trying to get my head straight. All eyes landed on me. They wanted an explanation. I took a deep breath, recalling what happened and tried to put it into words.

"Well..." I started, wincing from the pain in my back, " when I opened my eyes, I saw a yellow creature with black eyes sitting on my chest and staring at me. It startled me so I screamed. Afterwards, I fell off the top bunk and landed on my back on the floor. And besides from the back pain, I'm fine. and we are not under attack. Unless that yellow thing is dangerous." The girls looked at me. Trying to hold back the laughter. But they couldn't hold it. They all burst out laughing. Peach had tears in her eyes while Zelda was

laughing with her face in her pillow and pounding the bed with her fists. Samus finished laughing first. She was looking around for something. She suddenly directed her attention to a

shivering lump in her bed. She picked up whatever was inside and and held it in her arms. When she turned around, I saw that it was the creature that woke me up this morning.  
"Is this the 'creature' that woke you up?" She smiled sarcastically at me. I nodded my head. " This is just Pikachu, silly. He won't hurt you." Samus giggled. She

walked closer to me, holding Pikachu in her arms. She then held him out to me. I heard about Pikachu before. He was from the Pokemon series. I felt bad for scaring him. When he got

close enough. He leaned forward and he started to sniff me, like most animals would do. I slowly reached out and scratched it behind the ear. It let out a happy 'pika' and smiled at me.

When I was done scratching him, he jumped down from Samus' arms and into my lap. he curlded and cuddled againist me. I scratched behind his ear again. I could tell that he just loved

the feeling.  
"Pikachu loves you now." Zelda said, lifting her head from the pillow. Smiling at me. "How did he get in here anyways?" We all looked around, scoping for any possible

clues. When I turned towards the door, I saw that it was cracked open. And The was a little bag with the Smash Ball Symbol, hanging from the door knob. On the side there was a little

tag on it. I hopped out of bed to investigate. When I got closer, I saw that it was for me. My name was on the tag.

"It's for me." I told them. I sat down on the bed and peered inside. The first thing that I pulled out was a badge. It was the image of a golden Smash Ball. The next

was an extra copy of the map of the mansion grounds, so I wouldn't get lost. The next was an ID card. All the Smashers had one. It was basically a piece of plastic with my picture, my

status, and my info on it. Lastly, I pulled out what looked like a schedule. It was my monthly brawl assignments. there was at least one or two matches per week.

"That's the Smash Mansion Gift Bag, for the newcomers." Peach explained to me. "Master Hand gives one to all of the brawlers when they first come here. So now you

are one of us." Peach squealed and ran over and gave me a tackle hug. "I'm so glad you made it in." Zelda said. "GIRL PILE!" Samus screamed. Then, she and Zelda tackled the both

us us and we all landed on our backs hugging each other. "Congrats, you are one of us." Samus said. Everyone, including me cheered out. We then all broke out from the hug.  
"Who's your first opponent?" Peach asked. I wondered the same thing. I picked up my schedule and skimmed through to my first brawl assignment. I finally looked it over.  
" My first brawl is with Marth,... on the Norfair battlefield." The girls gasped, with there eyes widened. "By the looks on your faces, I need some knowledge dropped on me right now. What's the scoop?" I asked. Zelda got up and explained to me about Marth. He was one of the best. He was in the Middle Weight class, but his sword skills were one of

the best. He was a popular favorite for when it comes to being picked. He also had a strong counter attack and a devastating Final Smash. Samus then explained to me about the

Norfair battlefield since it came from her video game universe. It was a very hot, lava area. It was easy to get knocked off and hard to grab an edge to safe yourself, if you weren't

careful. Also, sometimes, the lava would erupt onto the field and hurt you.

"So overall, be wary, and vigilant." They both told me. "Right" I said. "I plan on winning my first match!" I exclaimed. I took another look at my schedule. The brawl  
was today! At noon! And right now, it was 9:30 a.m. I quickly got on my battle gear and got out my map. I wanted to get practice in before my match. But before I went down,

there was something that I needed to get. I went to my room and looked in my mini treasure box on my bureau. After a moment or so of searching, I finally found what I was looking for.

It was the half of the yin-yang necklace that I had. I have always used it for good luck, along with the crystal cross on the black choker that I always wear. When placing the friendship

necklace around my neck, I remembered all the good times that we had together. I clutched it in my hand for a few seconds, and then ran off to the Training Dojo.

As I ran down the hall I looked at the map. As I ran around the corner, I ran into someone and we both fell to the floor. When I opened my eyes. I saw that it was

Marth. I quickly got up and helped him I the process. As he drew his attention to me, I felt really embarrassed for what I did.

"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry, Marth!" I said really quickly. "I'm just in a big hurry! I want to get some practice in before our match! Even though you are my opponent, I wish you the best of luck! Bye!" I finished up. Then I ran down the rest of the hall and into the Training Dojo.

The Dojo consisted of many useful things. There was a miniature maze, a pool, an obstacle course for the land, air and water, balance beams by the dozen

intertwining with each other, treadmills, dung-bells, and punching bags. The was also a small fighting ring where people could spar with each other. I decided to be

strategical with the time I had left. So, I would build up my endurance, so I could withstand the lavas' heat, and spar with someone who was similar to Marth.

I ran a mile around the track and practiced my agility in the fire field. Now, all I had to do was battle someone in the Mid-Weight Class with a sword. As I was

pondering over m options. I heard clashing swords in the background. I turned to see to men fighting in the sparring ring. It was Snake and Link. Each were having a tough time trying to

beat the other, but Link emerged victorious. I then realized something. He is in the Mid Weights, he has somewhat similar moves, and he has a sword. So, I ran up to Link and tapped him

on the shoulder to get his attention. Once he turned and saw my, we greeted each other.  
"Do you think you could spar with with me. I have a match with Marth later. I need to practice. Please!"  
"Sure. And to be honest, I want to see what you can do."  
"Me too". We both went into the sparring ring. Battling each other. Master Sword versus Nevaeh. He was pretty good. It gave me a challenge. Hopefully, I could learn enough to help me in my next brawl.

By the end of our sparring session, we were both exhausted. The fight ended in a tie and I had 1 hour before the match. Link and I shook hand and congratulated

each other on the good fight. When I left the Dojo, I went back to my room and took a shower. I decided to take a quick power nap before my match. A little extra energy never hurt

you know. I crawled under the covers and set my alarm, just in case. Before I closed my eyes, a looked at my yin-yang half necklace again. For good luck, I kissed it, and filled it with

positive energy... or however those silly rituals do it. I just do them for good luck. But staring at the necklace reminded me of my old friend. I wonder where he is now?  
"Wish me luck, old friend. Where-ever you are." I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Come on Pit! We're gonna be late! I wanna see if the new girl can actually fight!" Roy called out to me. I frantically looked through my stuff, looking to see if I could find it. But so far, no luck. "C'mon Pit! Hurry hurry hurry!"  
"Shut up Roy! You're not helping!" After that, Roy stopped bothering me. He just stood there, shifting this weight nervously. "Why is that stupid necklace is important to you anyways, Pit? You can win any brawl easily without it."  
"It's not a stupid necklace Roy! It's my good luck charm, and it's super precious to me. I've never won a brawl without it." I scolded him. Just then, Marth, Ike, and Link poked there heads into the door way. "Coming Pit?" Ike said. "Better watch out Marth, Calpurnia is really good. She and I sparred today, and she gave me a run for my money. Link mentioned. "And Pit, good luck against Yoshi." Battling Yoshi was my assignment today, but I wouldn't have any luck unless I found my charm. An old friend gave it to me. And I've won every battle that I wore it.  
"Finally! I found it" I said as I pulled it up out of my bureau drawer. "C'mon Pit. Put it on as we run to the arena." Roy yelled at me. As we ran down the hall, I placed it around my neck. We all filed into the bleachers in the arena. Marth had split off from us and went to the entrance of the arena. All of the other Smashers have gathered here to watch the match. But just before the match between Marth and the new girl, I couldn't help but be nervous about my own match. But when I looked down at the necklace, it gave me confidence. The necklace was the black half of a yin-yang symbol.  
"Wish me luck, old friend. where-ever you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
First Battle, First Victory  
Enter Jade

*Ba Bum, Ba- Bum, Ba- Bam Bam Bam!*

"Shut up stupid heart! I get the point!"

Right now, my heart feels like exploding! And Master Mand is gonna have to hose me off the walls.

Alright Cal, pull yourself together. Yeah! You got this!

As I kept chanting these words, I still felt scared out of my shorts. I slowly walked down the dark hall way. My steps echoing of the narrow walls. The floor was made of solid stone, the walls covered in smooth tiles. They were cool to the touch as I ran my fingers along, as I reached the end of the corridor.

I felt the edge of something with the front of my sandals. I kicked it once, then tap, tap, tapped it with my toes. I lifted my foot up and placed it on top. Stairs.  
Suddenly, a blinding light shined on me. It got bigger and bigger. I then felt a light breeze blow against my face.

As my vision began to adjust, I saw where I was. It was the Battlefield stage. it was the standard, first-fight battle stage. Apparently, my schedule got mixed up or something.  
The mid platform to the left was where I was going to enter. Marth would enter opposite of me.

Before I entered, I did a quick recap of what to expect. Run, Dodge, Pain. I braced for the worst.

3...

I flew in on the Lightning Chariot.

2...

Marth entered in his symbol circle.

1...

We readied our weapons.

GO!

We charged at each other. In a matter of seconds, I felt his sword swing at me, and i dodged it. I swopped under and i uppercut him. For a while we clashed swords, and through items at each other.

(a while later)

He was at 234% damage. I was at 546% damage. If I took on more hit. I would be finished. And losing your first battle doesn't leave a good first impression. I had to end this now!

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. Luckily I was faster a grabbed the orb first. Once I crushed it, I was glowing with it's power. And then i unleashed it, saying my catch phrase.

"Face the Wrath of Gods!"

Silence. Nothing happened. I felt so bad. and then...

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !" The whole audience started laughing at me. Laughing at weak, stupid, little me.

Marth walked up to me and was reaching his hand out to me, when I did... PUNCH! Right in the kissing hole!

He was launched off the stage...

GAME!  
THE WINNER IS CALPURNIA!  
(Catchphrase)  
"You were no match for me!  
(END ROUND)

-

I was in my room, wanting to cry. But I couldn't. I changed out of my battle outfit and changed into more casual wear.

Zelda then walked in, wearing her casual wear too. She sat next to me on my bed and patted my back

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok! I'm a weakling. A laughing stock! A disaster!"

"No your not."

"Oh yeah! Tell that to the crowd of laughing people!"

"Your powers aren't just ripe enough yet. Someday, you're Final Smash will bloom into to something awesome and destructive!"

"I think it withered before it sprouted."

"It's ok. Everything will be fine. You know what will cheer you up?"

"What?"

"Some Heaven Pudding and Video games!"

I shot up straight immediately!

"You get the games out. I get the pudding from the cafeteria!" I said quickly. And then I ran down the hall like my life depended on it! Then i shouted...  
"PUDDING!" Down the hall as I ran to the cafeteria. Heaven Pudding is the #1, most loved, voted best in the world pudding. I (Calpurnia) love all and anything sugar!

-

Zelda and I ate a half a jar of pudding and finished playing a around of Grand Theft Auto by lunch. We both headed down and met with the other girls at our table. They all encouraged me and cheered me up a little more.

We were half way through lunch when...  
Bam! The door slams open. A girl with long, red hair (down to her ankles), walks in like she owns the place. No.. not walk. Shes carried in by her little servants. The Underworld troops.

"I'm back!" She announces. I have a bad feeling about her.  
She has on a black tube top with a black, leather short skirt, black high heals, and spiked accessories. She has a necklaces made of amethyst, rubies, and black diamonds and a jeweled bat pendant with the Underworld symbol on it. She has a black tiara with red diamonds and a jewel skull on it. She has fangs that almost touch her chin, purple snake eyes, a long black scaled tail, two big, pointy horns, and a big pair of black and red bat wings.

The troops set her down at her special table and serve her a glass of blood. Once their little "princess" was situated, they poof back to the Underworld. She just sat there, filing her nails and using her magic to levitate her drink to her and took sips out of it.

"Who's that?" I whispered quietly.

"That's Jade." Samus said with disgust. "She just got back from her trip to Vegas. She's the daughter of Hades and Medusa."

"And a bitchy demon." Zelda added.

"Excuse me!?" Jade zoomed over to our table and yelled. Giving Zelda the hairy eye. "I prefer the term, 'feisty' . Wait... I'M NOT A BITCH!"

She and Zelda were having a verbal battle, and I hopped that she wouldn't notice me. *turns head*. In my mind, "SHIT"

"So, this is the new girl that stole my spotlight and everyone's talking about. What was it... Cal-PUKE-nia?"

"It's Calpurnia."

"Whatever. What's with your hair tied up in a bun, and the sweat pants, and that sweat shirt, and those Nerd glasses. You're never gonna get laid if you don't stop looking so ugly!"

Everyone in the cafe' was now staring at us. That was the last straw. Now I'm pissed! I stood up out of my seat and looked her straight in the eye, my hands balled up into fists. She was taller than me. Heck.. I was shorter than Pit by an inch. Jade was shorter than Link. But that didn't matter. I looked at her square on, ready to punch her in the face.

"Listen here bitch! I don't care what the fuck you think! I don't want to get laid! I hate boys! Second of all, I like to dress this way. And I would rather look like a nerd than a slut any day! So if i were you, I would stop bitching off and shut the hell up!" Everyone else just sat there, shocked.

"Why I... UGH! I"M NOT A SLUT! Look.. I'm the star, and I'm the best. But most importantly, I'm the popular girl and I'm your superior.  
But why are you hanging with these losers anyway? I see potential in you girl. If you come to my side, you'll be much happier here. And much less geeky. Not that you already are geeky. So what do you say?"

I raised my middle finger right up to her face. "I'd rather burn in Hell!"

"Very well. You just dug your own grave. Since you choose to defy me, let me lay down a few simple rules for you newbie.  
1. I'm in charge!  
2. Stay out of my room!  
3. What I want, I get!  
4. Stay away from the boys!  
Can your nerd brain handle that?"

I said...  
"1. No you're not. Master Hand is.  
2.I don't want to go on the same continent as your room.  
3. Stay out of MY stuff  
4. I hate boys anyway.  
Can your doofis slut brain handle that?"

We both stared down each other in silence for a few moments. Then she broke it.

"Like, Whatever. It's not like I have much competition anyway. See you later, ~Tiny~ !" Then Jade sashayed off.

UGGGG! I just want to punch her so hard! I hate it when people call me that. It's not my fault that I'm short! And who would want to be as big as her. Her chest is like a cross between Samus's and Blair's (from Soul Eater). I was small, as small as Medusa (from Summoners Saga) (by moia666). (Look at the picture "Medusa and Siren")

Zelda then continued our conversation. "She has a reputation for being a 'the-standard-typical-mean-bitchy-popular-girl' of the Smash Mansion. She has strong demonic powers, and her big bat wings help her to fly."

Samus popped in. "Her Final Smash is called 'Dooms Day'. When it's unleashed, the sky turns bloody red, black thunder clouds roll in, purple lightning strikes in the background. And then, there are explosions everywhere on the field. Instant K.O."

"Wow." I said." Sounds tough."

"It is. So basically, if you ever do get paired up with her in brawl, get the ball first."

"But I don't have a Final Smash."

"Then stall her for as long as possible. If neither of you grabs it quick enough, it will just float away."

"Good point."

After lunch, a bunch of people came up to me and formed a circle around me. They ere all very happy.

Ike was the first one to talk. "No one has ever stood up to Jade like THAT before!"

Marth. "You've got some guts."

Popo and Nana. "You're so awesome!"

Everyone kept praising me. And I didn't like so much attention. So I just decided to wrap it up.

"Thanks guys. It was nothing really. Look, I have to go, thanks anyway." Then I was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On my way up, noticed I was being followed. My sensitive demon senses told me so. (Being part demon does have its perks). When I turned around at one time, I saw a tail wiggling around out of a potted plant. Jade.

"I know your there! What do you want!"

"UGH! I hate it when your right, Tiny. I thought i told you to stay out of my spot light."

"Look, it's not my fault. I hate attention. You can have it!"

We continued to argue on my way down to my room. She wouldn't stop talking. I wish she had an off switch.  
A little ways later, we made it to my room.

Jade asked. "What are you doing?"

"This is my room."

"My room is right next to yours." I looked over to the next room to the right of mine. It was black with a red border. On it was a sign that said...

"Jade's Room. If you want to die, stay out anyway!"

"Great" we both said sarcastically. We were both about to walk in our rooms and close the doors when I poked my head out and talked to her one last time before we separated.

"If you're going to 'have fun' with your whore toys, make sure you keep it down. I want to get my sleep. Bye!" Then I quickly slammed the door before she could tackle me.  
But instead, she hit the door, face first, with a giant, loud, thud.

I heard her pounding on the door and screaming... "You Bitch I'll Kick Your Ass Right Now!"

I just waited her out, and she eventually gave up. I heard her stomp into her room and slam the door.  
The Smash Mansion had a system of vents throughout the whole building. I explored it last night. There was a way into everyone's' rooms.  
And It was perfect for eavesdropping. I know it's bad, but it's fun.

I crawled through the metal tunnels until I reached to where it opened up to Jade's room. I used all of my ninja training skills and was as quiet as possible as I listened to her.

Jade was on her bed looking up at the ceiling, pillow hugged closely to her. She had a face of worry and frustration across her face.

"It's not fair. Everyone like Calpurnia better than me. Even all the boys like her better. I just hope she doesn't take Link away from me."

End Chapter 5  
Comment  
Follow  
What will happen now?  
Looks like Link has a secret admirer.  
Stay tuned for Chapter 6  
Calpurnia belongs to me.  
Jade belong to jadeallina.  
Other characters belong to Nintendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jade has a Crush!?

WARNING: NOW THAT JADE HAS ENTERED THE STORY THINGS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY PERVERTED.  
LIKE SEXUALLY CONTENT STRONG LANGUAGE AND LOTS OF OTHER TEENAGE RATED STUFF

*(Review of last chapter.)*  
*(Calpurnia won her first battle, but she doesn't have a Final Smash.)*  
*(Pit won his battle, thanks to his lucky 1/2 yin yang charm.)*  
*(Jade got back from her trip and she is determined to 'play around' with Calpurnia)*

*(NOW BACK TO OUR STORY)*

It has now been a month since Calpurnia had come to the Mansion and joined the Smash Club.  
Jade had joined 3 months before Calpurnia came.  
And ever since Jade stepped into Calpurnia's life, Jade has been pranking her like no tomorrow.

Everyday: Jade leaves a bucket of water on top of every door Calpurnia walks through, so when she opens it, she'll get wet.  
Once a week: Jade will trip Calpurnia in the hallways.

It's a never ending attack against Calpurnia. But Calpurnia isn't completely defenseless.  
Every time Jade plays a prank on Calpurnia, Jade gets pranked back.  
Even though Calpurnia is a bit of an egghead, she has a few tricks up her sleeve.  
But why is Jade so mean to Calpurnia?

Calpurnia was in the middle of a wonderful dream about her flying, when she was awakened by a poke in the face.  
Her eyes opened slowly, the bright morning light shining in her face. When her eyes were open, and her vision cleared, what she saw, was a daily part of her routine.  
It was Jade. She was sitting on top of her, legs on either side of her hips to keep Calpurnia from moving. Jade's face really close to Calpurnia's.

"Good Morning my little chew toy. Are you ready for my barrage of pranks today?" Jade cooed in a teasing tone, trying to scare Calpurnia.

" *Yawn*. Good Morning my little devil." (Jade was really a demon) "Are you ready for my counter tricks?." Calpurnia implied in the same tone.  
Jade giggled like always, leaned in close, and screamed..  
"I WILL WIN!"  
And she then zoomed off, not without leaving a sore Calpurnia behind.  
Calpurnia got up, showered, dressed, and got her bag ready to go. Placing a black book with a lock on it in her bag, she was planning to read it.  
Once she was ready, she went down for breakfast.

On her way down to the hall, she saw something shiny on the floor. When she bent down to examine it, she figured it out what it was.  
Trip wire.  
"Nice try Jade. You used this trick last Tuesday." Calpurnia called out, hoping Jade would here it. She then stepped over the trip wire.

"Damn it!" called a suspicious potted plant.  
When Calpurnia turned around, searching for the source of the voice, she saw her usual stalking potted plant with a demon tail hanging out from it.  
And just as Calpurnia promised, with every prank, she would throw one back.  
Calpurnia reached into her bag and pulled out a water balloon filled with water and bleach.  
She tossed it behind her back...  
*SPLASH*

*AAAAAHHHHHH*  
"Oh no! My favorite outfit!"

"You just got bleached!" Calpurnia then ran as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to read the black book she found.  
Or stole.

Calpurnia made her way past the cafeteria, through the hallways, and out to the garden.  
Once she was there she made her way to the great cherry blossom tree.  
The tree trunk was thick like that of a redwood forest tree. If they cut it down, you could lay down, spread out on the stump. You would even have room to spare.  
The tree itself was a cherry blossom tree. But the blossoms on the tree were golden. They glittered perfectly with a heavenly glow in the sun.  
It truly was a great cherry blossom tree.  
The tree was the center of the garden. And a perfect hiding spot.

She ran up to the trunk, and climbed up the trunk with her claws, until she was in reach of a sturdy branch.  
Using her instincts and climbing skills, she scaled the tree and leaped from branch to branch until she reached a spot that caught her eye.  
There was a big whole in the trunk. And inside, the floor was clean and flat. A perfect hiding spot to read a stolen book.

But this stolen book is special. It was Jade's diary.  
Calpurnia was hoping that if she dug in the right spots, she would find something to use against Jade.

Once she sat down and got comfy in the wooden cave, she noticed how roomy it was.  
She could probably get on her knees and stretch out her arms and have room to move around.  
Once she was settled, still pulled out Jade's black diary from her bag and picked the lock.  
*Click*  
*Bulls-eye*  
Calpurnia opened the pages.  
~ Pg 1 Title Jade's Diary  
Property of Jade  
Do Not Touch  
This Means You  
I Not Kidding~

Calpurnia didn't really care about the warning. Jade was just full of it. And Jade didn't really scare Calpurnia.

Ignoring the warning, Calpurnia decided to keep on looking.  
On each page, Jade just wrote good things about herself, and bad things about others.  
Typical.

Then she found something that caught her eye.

~ Pg 34  
The New Girl  
Dear Diary  
I'm so glad I came here to the Smash Mansion. It's about time someone recognized me for my strength and popularity.  
And helping Daddy Hades with creating the Underworld army helped a lot too. I'm so happy to get away from him.  
I'm FREE!  
Anyway, this new girl showed up, thinking she can take my spotlight. Not gonna happen!  
But I still can't shake this feeling. Something seems familiar about her. But I don't know what.  
Also, I'm sad, because everyone likes her better than me. Even the guys like her more.  
How can that be!? She has her hair in a bun, she wears glasses, and she wears pants instead of skirts.  
Girls are supposed to wear skirts!  
And on top of that, SHE'S FLAT CHESTED! FLAT AS A PIECE OF PAPER. AN A-CUP!  
I'm sure as hell I'm far more sexy than she is!~

Calpurnia stopped reading.  
She thought that she could get along with Jade, be friends with her and make amends.  
She thought to just give Jade a chance.  
But now, that was the final straw.

Not only did Jade have a bad attitude, she was cruel, heartless, and venomous.  
"I thought we could get along, but now, she's my enemy." Calpurnia hissed with pure hatred.  
Calpurnia hated people that were so spoiled and judgmental.  
One: Jade has no right to criticize about the way she dressed.  
Second: Jade needs a hard kick in the face.  
Third: She couldn't help it if her breasts were small.

Calpurnia then sparked an idea.  
REVENGE.  
If there is one thing about diaries that you can count on, is that they hold deep, dirty, dark secrets.  
She flipped through the pages, skimming the writing for any signs of weakness. Something she could really hit Jade with. Hard. As a Rock.  
The tree room was filled with nothing but the sound of flipping pages, and Calpurnia's breathing.

After at least 10 minutes of page skimming, Calpurnia finally found something that might help her.

~Pg 142

My Secret Crush~

Muah ha ha ha ha he he. Calpurnia maniacally laughed in a low, whispering tone.  
She began reading the secret keeping text.

~Dear Diary

I can't ignore this feeling in my heart. I've never about anyone this way before.  
I'M IN LOVE!. And the best part is, he's here at the mansion! (girly scream).~

"This is perfect!" Calpurnia thought. The plan is forming right now. I'll send a letter to Jade's crush, telling him to meet her in the garden.  
And I'll give a letter to Jade saying the same thing. The two will meet in the garden, and the boy will demand an explanation.  
Jade will have to confess! I'm a genius!"  
Calpurnia kept reading.

~ He has a strong well built muscular body, sparkling sapphire blue eyes that can make you melt, and choppy locks made of dark gold.  
But he's not just all looks. He can stop a rampaging beast in its tracks, and his sword skills are that of a legendary hero.  
Also, he's kindhearted, generous, brave, fearless, honorable, he always puts his friends first before him, and he's so cool. WHAT A TOTAL PACKAGE!~

Calpurnia felt touched and nauseated at the same time. She felt sorry for the poor sucker that caught Jade's eye. But a crush is a crush.  
She kept reading. She had to know his name!

~ And he has the perfect name! It rolls of the tongue, and it's catchy. Simple and Cool.  
I'm in love with LINK!~

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Calpurnia screamed and tossed the book over her shoulder. It hit the back of the tree room with a knock.  
"Jade... in love with Link? Oh my god... HA HA HA HA HA! The poor unfortunate sucker!" Calpurnia laughed really quiet, wheezing and snickering in between breaths.

Now that she knew who the secret crush was, it was time to put the plan into action. Calpurnia grabbed the book, locked it back up, and shoved it in her pack.  
She looked out the hole in the tree and down to the ground to check to see if anyone would see her. There was no sign of life. Only the noise coming from inside the building.  
The cost was clear, and she made her way down to the tree. She used her claws to grip in the tree to prevent slipping as she made her way towards the ground.

Once on the ground, Calpurnia ran as quickly as she can through the doors, up the stairs and (WHAM!)  
Calpurnia felt back and landed on her butt with a thud. A little shaken and shocked, and dizzy too.

"Are you alright?" called out a voice.  
When Calpurnia looked up, she saw that it was Marth. She bumped into him again!  
Calpurnia quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine. Are you ok Marth?" Calpurnia asked, scoping Marth for any injuries and the scene for any signs of Jade.

"I'm fine. Thank you. We've got to literally stop bumping into each other like this, he he." Marth chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure we can properly talk sometime Prince Marth. But I'm in a hurry, BYE!" Calpurnia ran off to her room, and shut the door.

After she left, Marth sighed and continued on his way.  
"I hope she's Ok. Poor Calpurnia doesn't have a Final Smash."

After locking her room and returning Jade's diary unnoticed, Calpurnia got out two pieces of paper and a pencil. The plan was now in motion.  
She would write the letter to Jade first.

~Dear Jade,

I want to talk to you about something. I can't ignore this feeling anymore.  
Please meet me in the garden, under the great cherry blossom tree after dinner.

Love,  
Link~

Perfect. Calpurnia thought. Sounds convincing enough. Now for the letter to Link.

~Dear Link,

I want to talk to you about something. I can't ignore this feeling anymore. I have to tell you.  
Please meet me under the great cherry blossom tree after dinner.

Signed,  
A Secret Admirer~

"Perfect. All done. Now to deliver the package."  
Calpurnia folded the letters neatly and slipped them into the according labeled envelope. She then proceed to deliver her precious cargo.  
Poking her head out the door and scoping the hall ways, she saw that the cost was clear. Since her room was right next to Jade's, Calpurnia just slid the envelope under the door, and then knocked on the door. Then she hid in the shadows.

Soon, she heard a little sound of delight come from the other side of Jade's door.  
"Hooray, Link wants to talk to me. I have to get ready. Oh, I'm so nervous, but I have to be cool about it. I can do this!" Jade exclaimed with absolute joy on the other side of the door.  
Calpurnia then left, trying not to make a sound that Jade could hear.

Once she was out of hearing range, Calpurnia swiftly ran to Link's room.  
After going down a flight of stairs, taking a left, and finding the room with the Triforce symbol on it, Calpurnia knocked on the door.  
Then she quickly slid the letter under the door a hid in the closest potted plant she could find. Which was right next to the door for some strange reason.

Calpurnia listened in as closely as she could to try and hear Link.  
This is what she heard.  
"I have a secret admirer? Wow."

Wow is right! Calpurnia thought.

Once the cost was clear again, she made her way back to her room for a quick rest before is so far going according to plan.  
"Let's see how Jade and Link react to their little surprise."

Finish Chapter. Read Chapter 7 to see what happens.


End file.
